gallowshillfandomcom-20200215-history
There's No Place Like Home
''There's No Place Like Home is the eighth episode of Fan Specials side-series of the Gallows Hill (Series).'' Summary HOMEWARD BOUND - Peyton Wallace (Maddie Hasson) and her mother, Laura (Denise Richards), a former actress, move back to the Chester's Mill, a small village overlooking the town of Gallows Hill, after Laura failed to built a career in L.A. Peyton is soon drawn to the mysterious Shane (Avan Jogia) who has a dark secret. Does his secret having anything to do with the latest murders in Chester's Mill ? As the bodies start pilling up, Peyton faces her greatest fears and discovers that the village that she once grew up in, is more then it appears... Plot Main Article: There's No Place Like Home/Story Main Cast *Maddie Hasson as Peyton Wallace *Dylan O'Brien as Josh Campbell *Tyler Posey as Nick Grayson *Avan Jogia as Shane Fleming *Arden Cho as Zoey Sullivan Supporting Cast *Shelley Hennig as Aria McCoy *Denise Richards as Laura Wallace *Hunter Jackson as Ethan Galloway *Charisma Carpenter as Vivian Grayson *James Marsters as Christopher Grayson Recurring Cast *Sam Robards as Sheriff Sam McCoy *Grey Damon as Godfrey Whitmore *John Pyper-Ferguson as Mathias Fleming *Ivana Milicevic as Kate Bishop *Jessica Parker Kennedy as June Bennett *Justin Hartley as Quinn Carstairs *Rachel Nichols as Susannah Moreau-Grayson *Victor Webster as Victor Grayson *Elisabeth Harnois as Genevieve Moreau Guest stars *Spencer Locke as Hayley Benson *Josh Hamilton as Richard Wallace *Madeline Stowe as Angelique Moreau *Emily Alyn Lind as Elisabeth Grayson (as 9 years old) *Emily VanCamp as Elisabeth Grayson (as 27 years old) *Jensen Ackles as Reuben Fleming *Misha Collins as Philippe Du Lac *Aaron Yoo as Lumen Sullivan *Laura Leighton as Joyce McCoy *Jared Padalecki as Jonathan Bishop Trivia *The story will serve as a pilot episode for a possible new series called Bad Moon Rising. If successful, the series will be launched with his own wikia and it will likely have 10 episodes. *The story is set in the present day (2014) with flashbacks to the 18th century. *The story is set in Chester's Mill which is a village located near the town of Gallows Hill. *It will focus on werewolves and witches. There will also be witch hunters involved. *The village of Chester's Mill is being plagued by an old curse. *Charisma Carpenter and James Marsters have both previously worked together in "Buffy The Vampire Slayer." In the series they portray a husband and a wife. *Chester's Mill is home to the coyote which will have a great importance to the story. Peyton's nickname is "Coyote Girl." *There will be also a lot of Native-American mythology involved in the story such as skinwalkers and somebody is a shaman. *There will be a murder mystery. Several young girls have been found death over the few months. All attacked by a wild animal. Gallery There's No Place Like Home episode.jpg MV5BMTM3OTgwMzIzM15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwODk5MjQzOA@@__V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg MV5BMTM5MDcwMTE2NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNjE3MjI3Nw@@__V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg MV5BNjkxMzQ5MTIzNF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzk5MjQzOA@@__V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|Peyton and Ethan (Hunter Jackson) MV5BMTg1NjY4MDM5MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTMxODU1OQ@@__V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|Peyton (Maddie Hasson), Shane (Avan Jogia) and Sheriff McCoy (Sam Robards) MV5BMTM5MjE3NTI4MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMTUxODU1OQ@@__V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|Peyton and Laura (Denise Richards) MV5BMTY2MDE0Nzk4M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTQxODU1OQ@@__V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|Peyton (Maddie Hasson), Laura (Denise Richards) and Shane (Avan Jogia) MV5BMTM1NDk4MDkwNF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMTk5MjQzOA@@__V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|Mathias (John Pyper-Ferguson) MV5BMTQ0NjU4OTU1MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNTUxODU1OQ@@__V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|Peyton (Maddie Hasson) MV5BMTg0MzE2NDc1OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTYxODU1OQ@@__V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|Peyton (Maddie Hasson) rs_300x300-130505132528-600_dylan_cm_5513.jpg|Josh (Dylan O'Brien) Tyler_posey-teen_wolf_season_1-5.jpg|Nick (Tyler Posey) MV5BMjM2MTg4NTYyMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMDYxODU1OQ@@ V1 SX480 SY640 .jpg|Shane (Avan Jogia) teenw.png|Zoey (Arden Cho) Category:Fan Specials Category:Upcoming Episodes